Fighting Bad Guys
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from Acmetropolis. We fight all day and all night long. Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova power up! Beetleborgs will stand up with ease! Masked Rider will glow and shine like a firefly. Incredibles in the action. TMNT! Servo Blast! Power Rangers will fight them! We will protect the world! Transcript * Tyler (V.O.) Fighting Bad Guys (In the city of Zootopia was in great danger then Tyler Klause and the others saw Dawn Bellwether had returned for revenge.) * Tyler Klause: Dawn Bellwether Stop! * Dash Parr: What's She Up to This Time?! * Dawn Bellwether: I'LL MAKE ALL THE ANIMALS OF ZOOTOPIA ALL OF MY SLAVES BEFORE I LET EARTH DESTROYERS DIE!!! * Violet Parr: Ughh!!! She always says that * Leonardo: Donnie Has a Plan Huddle Up! * Evreyone Huddles to hear leonardo's plan * Donnie: Tyler You Go Left and Morph Into Guyver Supernova Dash you go Right and Corner Her Violet and the Beetleborgs will surround her Got it? * Tyler Klause: Yeah! * Raphael: Good! * Michelangelo: I Don't Get It * Venus: (pats mikey) You Will One Day * Leonardo: Ready? * All: Break! * (Nick Wilde turns into Kamen Rider Vulcan) * Kamen Rider Vulcan: Remember Me? * Raphael: Ok Who is this guy? * Venus De Milo: His name is Kamen Rider Vulcan He Was Sent to Help us * Tyler Klause: Nice Now Let's Take Her Down Guyver Supernova Engage! morphs into guyver supernova * (Kamen Rider Vulcan kicks Dawn Bellwether into Mars) * Kamen Rider Vulcan: TAKE THAT BELLWETHER!!! * Guyver Supernova: That Was Awesome! * Raphael: Showoff. * (Nick Wilde reveals his identity of Kamen Rider Vulcan to the Freedom Squad) * Violet Parr: No Way IT'S NICK WILLDE (Gets hearts in her eyes) * (Nick Wilde kisses Judy Hopps) * Devon Daniels: Wow I Didin't See it but i don't belive it * Ravi Shaw: Ehh Let Em Enjoy It * Nick Wilde: I'll tell you my daughter's name and my son-in-law's name. * Michelangelo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? * Nick Wilde: My daughter's name is Darma * Judy Hopps: My Son-In-Law's name is Bodi * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps: And our grandsons name is Adagio and Tails. * Dash Parr: Did not see that Coming. * Tails: Did somebody call me? * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps: Yes. * Tails: '''Being Excited to see Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps '''GRANDMA, GRANDPA!!! * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps: Tails. * Guyver Supernova: Come on Guys Let's Go Home * Guyver Supernova and the Freedom Squad Walk Back to Acmetropolis * Tyler Klause: So I'll test you Peppa. * Peppa Pig: NO!!! Why? * Violet Parr: (shushes peppa) Keep it Down you don't want to know you're parents are with us do you? * Peppa Pig: I WANNA TELL MUMMY PIG AND DADDY PIG INCLUDING GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!! * Violet Parr: THERE NOT HERE AND YOU WON'T SHUT UP NOW STAND STILL! (freezes peppa pig) * (Peppa Pig throws a bad temper tantrum) * Raphael: Knock it Off Squealer! * (Raphael Hits Peppa Pig really hard in the head) * Daddy Pig: What's going on here? * Leonardo: N-Nothing (hides peppa pig) Nothing At All We're Just Getting Peppa to Stand Still * Mummy Pig: Where's Peppa? * Raphael: Right Here (shows her peppa hitted in the head) I May have accidentally hit her in the head * Mummy Pig: IF YOU TEST PEPPA ON MORE TIME I'LL SUE YOU!!! * (Tyler Klause kicks Mummy Pig) * Tyler Klause: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! * Dash Parr: Evreybody Chill! I Can Explain Evreything * George Pig: Let Peppa go! * Tyler Klause: Here She Is For Peep Sake (throws peppa to daddy pig) Now Get Out and Stop All You're Whining * Daddy Pig: Thank You Have A Nice Day (walks out of tyler's house) * (Shadowborg hides in the basement in Peppa' House) * Daddy Pig: I'll find something in the basement and I'll be right back * Peppa Pig: Okay Daddy. * Shadowborg: Hello there Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: Shadowborg? * (Shadowborg kills Daddy Pig with a blast from his Sonic Laser and Peppa Pig, George Pig and Mummy Pig hears a gun shot) * Peppa Pig: What was that?!?! * George Pig: I heard something dangerous. * Mummy Pig: It sounds like a laser shot, I'll check and I'll be right back. * (Shadowborg arrived to the room) * Shadowborg: HELLO PIGGIES!!! * George Pig: SHADOWBORG!!! * Shadowborg: I KILLED DADDY PIG!!! * Peppa Pig: You killed Daddy? * Shadowborg: Yes I did killed him * (Peppa Pig Crying) * Peppa Pig: THAT'S IT SHADOWBORG YOU ASKED FOR IT! * Peppa Charges at Shadowborg Punching Him but Shadowborg is too strong * George Pig: How About A Little Roll * George Pig Rolls into a Ball Knocking Out Shadowborg into the Hammock but Shadowborg is still too strong * (Shadowborg destroys George's favorite toy Mr. Dinosaur and made George cry) * Mommy Pig: We need the beetleborgs stat! (gets phone and calls beetleborgs) * (Shadowborg destroys the phone) * All: BEETLE BLAST! * Beetlebogs Show Up at Peppa's house and fight shadowborg * Drew Mcormick: You ok? * George Pig: (Sobbing) DINOSAUR IS DESTROYED BY SHADOWBORG!!!! * Roland Wiliams: Don't Worry George He Won't Get Away With This! * Kamen Rider Vulcan, Rockerman and Rockergirl showed up * Peppa Pig: WHO ARE YOU THREE?!?! * Kamen Rider Vulcan: I Am Kamen Rider Vulcan * Rockerman: I Am Rockerman * Rockergirl: And I Am Rockergirl * Peppa Pig: SHADOWBORG HAD KILLED DADDY PIG!!!! * Ronald Williams: He Won't Get Away With It * (Bad by Michael Jackson plays) * Rockerman and Rockergirl: ROCKER PUNCH!!! * Josh: All Together * Beetleborgs: SONIC LASER SABER!!! * Josh: Fire! * Beetleborgs and Josh's Lasers fire at shadowborg * Shadowborg blasted by Sonic Laser Saber into Mexico * Shadowborg: Getting lost here, that's not fair! * Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH!!! Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts